1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerating bag, and more particularly relates to an aerating bag that can be operated easily and provide an anti-backflow effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional aerating bag has a body, a connector and an intake valve. The connector is connected to the body and is used to insert into an object and has a release pipe. The release pipe is formed on the connector and is used to let air discharge out of the body. The intake valve is connected to the body and is used to let air flow into the chamber of the body.
Although the conventional aerating bag can provide an air inflation effect, and can leak air out of the conventional aerating bag by the release pipe, but the components of the release pipe may losing. Furthermore, when the conventional aerating bag fills air in the body via the intake valve, the air that flows into the object may be flow back the body and this will decrease the air inflation efficiency of the conventional aerating bag.
Therefore, the present invention provides an aerating bag to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.